1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a biometric authentication device configured to implement biometric authentication, using a user's vein pattern.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Recently, a biometric authentication device is invented to perform diverse functions as well as a simple communication function for calls and textures and requires high security settings. As one of the security settings, a biometric authentication device supports authentication methods, using a user's biometric information as well as code numbers and pattern input.
Typical examples of the authentication methods using biometric information include fingerprint, iris pattern and face recognition authentication methods. However, even the authentication using such biometric information cannot guarantee the perfect security and there are continuous demands for another authentication method.
In response to such demands and trend, vein authentication comes to the force as fairly typical example of the biometric authentication. However, a user has to put their hand on a conventional vein authentication device uncomfortably. Also, the user's hand has to be fixedly put on the conventional vein authentication device. If the distance or location of the user's hand is varied, vein authentication cannot be perfonned. That is, the distance or location is limited to minimize a sensor module use to photograph an image of the vein, spaced a preset distance apart.